batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Logan Wayne)
History Michael Kilmer Became Nightwing After Dick Grayson And Bruce Wayne Was Killed But With The Name Knightwing Michael Is A More Violent Knightwing Later Knightwing Trains With Ra's Al Ghul And The League of Shadow's Gaining More Skill Later Michael Goes Mad With Power And Takes Control Of Two-Face's Joker's Bane's Black Mask's The Penguin's Gangs And Ra's Al Ghul's League Of Assassins And Turns It Into Tyger And Renames Gotham City To Arkham City Later Michael Starts Dating Talia Al Ghul She Realized That Shes In Love With Michael And Him With Her Powers and Abilities Powers *'Lazarus Enhancement': Michael Has Used The Lazarus Pit Countless Times Replenishing His aged, Injured, Or Even Dead Body. As A Side Effect To Numerous Exposures To The Pits His Enhanced Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, And Durability Has Been Even More Enhanced. *'Unique Physiology': Due To A Military Enhancement Procedure, Michael Kilmer's Physiology Was Changed Permanently. First, The Procedure Crippled His Mind And Body. Then, The Experiment Rebuilt His Physical And Mental Faculties further Than A Human Could Pocess Or Build. These Enhancements Make Knightwing An Enhanced Human, Not Superhuman And Afford Him the Enhancements. *'Enhanced Intellect': Able To Think 100 Times Faster And Utilize That Much More Of His Mind Than Your Average Human For Information Processing And Sorting, Knightwing's Mind Is Virtually A Computer Built For Strategy And Problem-Solving, One That Works At Optimal Ability Even When Under Stress And Fatigue As He Apparently Uses 100% Of His Brain (As Opposed To The Myth That The Average Human Only Uses Around 10% Of Their Brain). He Is Also Ingenious In Devising Solutions Against Superior Aspects Of Opponents, Can Observe And Exploit, And Can Calculate Distance, Speed, And Time At Lightning Speeds; His Sense Of Timing Is Superb, Bordering On Perfection. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Knightwing Possesses Enhanced Reflexes. The Speed At Which He Reacts Allows Him To Dodge Fast-Moving Projectiles Such As Arrows And Bullets. He Can Usually Out-React Even The Fastest Humans, No Matter how Well-Trained. *'Enhanced Speed': Ability To Run At Speeds Of Up To 100Mph And Mong Distances Far Out-Performing Any Olympic Athlete. *'Enhanced Stamina': Knightwing Can Exert Himself At Peak Capacity Greater Then Any Human Could. *'Enhanced Strength': His Entire Muscular System Was Hardened And Strengthened Making Knightwing Many Times Stronger Than An Average Human To The Point Of Tearing Off An Airplane Door And Twisting Steel With His Bare Hands. :*'Enhanced Senses': Knightwing's Senses Have Been Augmented To Higher Levels Of Ability. He Can Perceive Things Better Than A Normal Human. This Includes, But Is Not Limited To: *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Enhanced Sense of Smell' *'Enhanced Vision' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': With An Enhanced Ability To Heal Damaged Tissue, The Rate At Which Knightwing's Body Recovers From Injury And Capable Of Being Repaired Before Death. As Such, Knightwing's Body Can Take A Tremendous Amount Of Punishment Before Succumbing To Death. Simple Gunshot And Stab Wounds, Cuts, And Broken Bones Can Heal Faster Than Normal. He Was Once Impaled Clean Through His Chest, And It Did Nothing But Slow Him Down And Cause Great Pain. *'Enhanced Immunity': Knightwing's Regenerative Abilities Have Some Affect On His Body's Ability To Process Through Harmful, Foreign Substances And He Has Become Naturally Immune To Deadly Poisons And Illnesses. *'Retarded Aging': An Important Aspect To Note Is That While Knightwing Is Apparently Aging, He Does So Very Slowly, Appearing Younger Than He Actually Is. *'Cheating Death': Knightwing Has Cheated Death Numerous Times, Even In Seemingly Inescapable And Lethal Situations. He Has Been, Among Other Things, Caught In Explosions, Electrocuted, Shot Repeatedly, And Dropped From Great Heights, But He Always Returns. *'Longevity': He Has Extended Lifespan Through The Use Of The Lazarus Pit, By Decreasing His Age. Abilities *'Pain Resistance': Knightwing Can Withstand Severe Physical Traumas *'Martial Arts Master': Even Prior To Being Taught By Ra's Al Ghul, Knightwing Possessed Great Skills As A Combatant. Following His Time In The League of Assassins, Knightwing Became A Skilled Enough Fighter To Defeat Every Opponents Simultaneously, *'Indomitable Will': Knightwing's willpower and absolute belief in his goal are what make him such a dangerous opponent, *'Leadership': Knightwing is a highly influential man, and his men follow him without question *'Intimidation': Being Trained In the Ways Of League of Shadows, Knightwing mastered art of instilling fear in others *'Driving': Proficient At Combat Driving. Has Learned Improved Vehicle Designs. Was Trained And Proficient In Basic Vehicles Operations. *'Marksmanship': Through His Training, Knightwing Has Become Skilled In Throwing Projectiles Weapons, Archery As Well As A Gun That Shoots Out Bombs. *'Interrogation': Using His Intimidating Appearance And Voice He Is Able To Get Information Out Of People As Well As Tactics Such As Hanging People Upside Down From A Building Or Even Pushing Them Off A Building. *'Investigation': Knightwing Is A Brilliant Detective And Highly Skilled At Gathering Evidence, *'Stealth': His Training Has Made Him A Master At Stealth Capable Of Disappearing Into The Shadows And Sneaking Up On Unsuspecting Prey. *'Weaponry': Through His Martial Arts Training, He Has Become An Expert On Many Types Of Weaponry. He Is An Exceptional Swordsman *'Tactical Analysis': Knightwing Is A Master Tactician *'Psychology': Knightwing Understands Human Psychology Very Well. He Predicts His Enemies' Next Move And Uses It Against Them Trivia Michael Is Dating Harley Quinn Category:Evil Characters Category:Bad Characters